Tickled Pink
by WarmerNights
Summary: Based on the original Little Rascals (Our Gang). This particular story takes place during the 1937 period.
1. A Ticklish Situation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Our Gang A.K.A Little Rascals. All rights go to Hal Roach. _

* * *

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Butch shouted as raw, yellow eggs oozed down his face.

Alfalfa let out a whimper and ran for dear life. It was an accident; he didn't mean to trip Butch and make him fall, face-down into a basket of fresh eggs. That didn't matter to Butch though – the disgruntled boy could not be reasoned with. He had cleared the yolks from his eyes and was now chasing down the scared Alfalfa.

"Which way did he go?" Butch asked his faithful sidekick, Woim.

"That way!" Woim pointed, after pausing for a moment to think.

Butch smiled evilly. "He can't escape from me!"

Alfalfa turned a corner and came face-to-face with a fence. There was nowhere left to run. The fence was too high to climb over and there was no way around it. He realized that Butch was right – there was no escape.

"Aha! We got you now!"

Knowing they would catch him, Alfalfa sat down to cry when he noticed something that gave him hope…it was a small hole at the bottom of the fence – just big enough for a cat, rabbit, or small dog to fit through. Alfalfa thought he might just be skinny enough to squeeze through and escape!

So, Alfalfa got down on his stomach and started pushing himself through the hole. First his head, then shoulders, torso, and finally just his legs to go. The skinny youngster was almost free!

Then somebody grabbed his ankle.

Alfalfa's heart sank. "Oh no…Butch."

"Darn right it's Butch!" The tough kid smiled and gripped Alfalfa's ankle even harder.

"Ohh! Ouch! Take it easy, will ya?" Alfalfa whined.

This was not good at all. Poor Alfalfa was stuck halfway through a fence with his feet on the side with angry Butch.

"Let's teach him a lesson, Butch!" Woim said, excitedly. "What should we do to him?"

"Hmm, let me think," laughed Butch, sitting on both of Alfalfa's ankles to hold them down.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Alfalfa screamed, but there was nobody around to save him.

Butch took hold of Alfalfa's right foot and removed his shoe and sock.

Alfalfa grew even more nervous and confused. His bare little toes wiggled in the cool air. "Ohhhhh...what are you tryin' to do?" he moaned sadly.

Butch grinned evilly, and he started running his finger up and down Alfalfa's exposed sole. "Coochie coochie coo!"

Alfalfa's eyes lit up and a huge, goofy smile spread across his face. "Heeheeheheheehee! Hey, that tickles! Ahahahahahaha! Quit it!" he giggled, squirming.

"Come on, Woim! This is fun!" Butch said, tearing the shoe and sock from Alfalfa's left foot. He then tickled both feet at the same time, moving his fingers in a scribbling motion.

Alfalfa shrieked and squealed and laughed hysterically. His ticklish feet had been his undoing many times in the past, and now the freckly-faced crooner feared that he would be tickled to death.

Woim joined in, delighted to help with the tickling.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STOOOOP!" Alfalfa screamed with laughter, tears rolling down his freckled cheeks. He thrashed around in a frenzy, desperately trying to pull his feet away from those twenty tickling fingers.

"Give up yet, ya grasshopper?" Butch asked, mockingly.

Through his shrill laughs, Alfalfa screamed that he gave up and pleaded for them to stop. He also threatened to lose his temper if they didn't stop. However, the boys just kept on tickling him without mercy. The torture lasted for hours – at least that's what it felt like to poor, helpless Alfalfa.

Suddenly, Buckwheat and Porky appeared from around the corner, dragging a squeaky wagon through the grass. Hearing Alfalfa's laughter, they came to investigate and quickly spotted Butch and Woim by the fence with a pair of trapped bare feet. After putting two and two together, the young boys figured out what was going on.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" inquired Buckwheat.

"Beat it!" Butch growled. "I'm teaching this grasshopper a lesson he'll never forget."

"That not very nice," Porky muttered, casually rubbing his nose.

Butch glared at them. "Look, I told you both to beat it. Now get!"

As the tough boys were distracted, their grip loosened on Alfalfa's legs and he pulled himself free and slid through the fence – safe at last on the other side! He lay down to rest, catching his breath while hearing the defeated rants of Butch.

"Hope ya know this ain't over!" Butch called through the fence. "We'll get ya again..."

"Yeah, so watch your back," Woim chimed in.

The two bullies went on their way, and Alfalfa was left by himself, still laying and panting.

"Oh, there you are, Alfalfa!" He looked up to see a cheery Spanky strolling towards him.

"Where ya been? I've been lookin' all over for…," Spanky frowned when he noticed the bright red face and red, teary eyes on his best friend. "Hey, what happened?"

With his head hung in shame, Alfalfa told Spanky the whole story about getting trapped in the fence and having his feet tickled by Butch and Woim.

Spanky shook his head in pity. "Gosh, that must have been terrible."

"It sure was," Alfalfa pouted, folding his scrawny arms. "I sure wish I could get some revenge."

"Say," Spanky said, starting to smile. "That gives me an idea."

"What kinda idea?"

"An idea about how you can get revenge on Butch of course!"

Spanky then leaned into Alfalfa's ear and whispered his plan. They looked at each other and shared a sly smile.


	2. Payback

A hand-painted sign reading 'Magik Show' had been placed inside the gangs' clubhouse over a small table with a white cloth. Several kids entered and seated themselves on stools that had been arranged for the audience. Spanky put on his black magician hat and took his place behind the table, smiling and nodding to the audience as they clapped briefly.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Spanky greeted them, placing his magic kit on the table. "Who's ready for some magic?"

"Spank, are you sure Butch is coming?" whispered Alfalfa, who was seated nearby.

"I told Buckwheat and Porky to bring him over, now shhhh!"

Spanky had cooked up this scheme to get revenge on Butch for tickling the living daylights out of Alfalfa.

"Now, for my first trick…," Spanky said, glancing at the door. "I'm going to…uh, make this button disappear."

Spanky then showed them a button pinched between his thumb and index finger. His other hand glided over the button – concealing it for a moment – and when his hand passed the button was gone. The kids seemed impressed. Spanky then rubbed his hands together, and suddenly the button returned.

The door swung open, bringing in Buckwheat and Porky with their squeaky wagon. The pair sat down together in the front row.

Butch entered the clubhouse, looking around with a sour frown on his face. Spanky saw him immediately and smiled. He signaled to Alfalfa, who smirked and winked in return.

"Here we have a set of handcuffs," Spanky said, rather coyly. "Just an ordinary set of handcuffs…and there's no key! Alfalfa, would you do the honors?" With that, he placed his hands together behind his head.

Taking his cue, Alfalfa slapped the handcuffs onto Spanky's wrists, and the cuffs snapped shut – locked.

"Oh dear, I'm stuck in these handcuffs and there's no key…whatever will I do?" Spanky teasingly lamented.

Everyone watched in amazement, curious to see what Spanky would do next. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips in concentration. The unimpressed Butch leaned against the wall, arms folded and still scowling.

"Anika ant! Allica bee! One…two…three!" Spanky then jerked his hands apart in a quick motion and the cuffs burst apart!

The kids were in awe, going "oooh" and "aaah" in amazement as Spanky smiled and waved around his freed hands in triumph.

"That's great, Spank!" Alfalfa congratulated him. "I bet there ain't nobody else in the whole world who can do that trick."

Butch didn't like the sound of that. "Hey, if Spanky can do that…I can do that!"

Everyone turned to look at Butch.

"Put those handcuffs on me," Butch commanded, holding out his hands.

Alfalfa smirked. "I bet ya can't do it."

"I bet I can too!" Butch snapped.

When nobody was looking, Spanky put away the trick handcuffs and replaced them with a set of real handcuffs. "Okay, Butch, here you go…"

Butch smiled slightly, feeling very confident. He put his hands behind his head and let Spanky fasten the handcuffs on his wrists.

"There, that should do it," Spanky said, looking over his shoulder to wink at Alfalfa.

Butch then attempted to free himself…with no success. He pulled on the handcuffs in every way possible, but he could not break them off.

The minutes passed by, and most of the audience members got bored and went away.

"Aww, I can't get this thing off," Butch finally admitted, dropping his head in defeat.

"That's because those _ain't_ the _trick_ handcuffs," Alfalfa stated with a smug grin.

Butch's eyes widened. "WHAT?! Let me out of this! NOW!"

The boys watched in amusement as Butch threw a fit, knowing that he was unable to do any harm to them. As Butch thrashed around in a panic, he slipped over Buckwheat's little wagon, and he fell down on his backside.

Spanky ran over and straddled him on the floor, but Alfalfa was hesitant and still feared the bully.

"LET ME UP!" Butch cried, struggling with all his might to get free. He couldn't pull his arms down, and Spanky was about to take full advantage of that. "Let me go! Get these stupid handcuffs off me!"

"Calm down, Butch! Relax! Say, are you ticklish?" Spanky smiled as he began tickling Butch under the arm.

Butch burst into uncontrollable laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA CUT IT OUT!"

Feeling braver now, Alfalfa rushed over and started tickling him as well. Butch's face turned red as he laughed loudly, bucking and squirming beneath the other two boys. He absolutely could not stand his armpits being tickled.

Alfalfa then turned around to grab one of Butch's kicking feet – only to be nailed in the backside by Butch's other foot and sent flying. However, Alfalfa was not giving up. Determined to give the bully a taste of his own medicine, he came back and straddled Butch's legs, pinning them down with his own body weight. He was then able to remove Butch's shoes.

"Oh no! Not the feet! PLEASE!" Butch begged.

Alfalfa looked over his shoulder to smile at him. "Ya know, that's a great idea!"

With that, he pulled off Butch's socks and began tickling his toes.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOPTICKLINGME! PLEEEEEASE!" Butch wailed, throwing his head back as he laughed hysterically. He arched his back, writhing and bucking in ticklish agony. His face was red like a tomato, and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"He's as ticklish as I am," Alfalfa said, surprised.

Spanky nodded. "Maybe even a little more."

After a few more minutes, Spanky stopped tickling and made Alfalfa do the same. They let the exhausted boy calm down and catch his breath.

"When this is over," Butch threatened, panting. "I'm gonna snap your heads off."

"You're gonna do what?" Spanky gave him a tickle under the arm, making him laugh.

"AHHAHAHAHA! OKAY! You win! Just…no more tickling."

After helping Butch into an upright position, Spanky took a tiny key from his magic kit. "Okay, Butch, I'm gonna let you go…but remember what I said."

Butch nodded weakly in agreement. He knew when he was licked. The handcuffs slipped off and Butch held his wrists, gently rubbing them. The humbled bully dusted himself off, grabbed his shoes, and then exited the clubhouse quickly without another word.

Spanky and Alfalfa smiled at each other in triumph and shook hands.

The End


End file.
